


Amnosia

by Aerynz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerynz/pseuds/Aerynz
Summary: Clarke finally meets Lexa in a bar, her luck however doesnt last long





	1. Amnosia

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first try with a story like this. Please leave feedback if you have some. English is not my native tongue so im sorry if i misspell sometimes

Do you ever have one of those awkward hugs when you think you spotted someone you know, and you hug them from behind? Then as it turns out, its someone you in fact don’t know and he or she just stares at you. Yeah.. that’s how this story began. Me hugging someone unknown hoping it was my friend, and from that point my situation escalated, quickly.

It was about 10pm when I stumbled into the most popular gay bar in town, I had a long day at work so I could go for a drink surrounded by beautiful women. I worked for my mom at a high-tech health company and we were only 10 hours away from implanting our new health AI into an actual human being. I helped develop the AI but my mom would never tell me what the purpose of said AI was going to be. Every time I asked she always responded with: “You’ll have to wait and see Clarke, or else it’s going to ruin my surprise.” Yeah, after 20 years she still treated me like a child.

So my plan for that night: Drink until I drop, shamelessly flirt with anyone, think about my health and why I’m doing this and finally go home. It was a simple plan really. “Hi, what can I get ya?” the gorgeous lady behind the bar asked. “I’ll have a long island iced tea please.” “Coming right up hon.” I looked around and noticed that the bar was a bit busier than I was used to. Not that there’s anything wrong with that it just seemed a bit odd for a work day.

“Here you go!” The bartender put my drink in front of me, “Thanks” I smiled. While sipping my drink I noticed someone familiar behind me. No, it couldn’t be… could it? She looked like an old classmate of mine, from behind anyway. I stood up and started yelling her name, hoping she would notice me. “Raven! Raven!.. Dude Raven!” I was standing behind her by now, so instead of yelling her name again at such short range, I hugged her. The woman’s body immediately went stiff and slowly turned around to face me.

I immediately released her from my awkward hug and could feel my head had turned as red as a tomato. “I’m… sorry… I thought you were and old friend of mine.” She continued to stare at me. “You could see it as a compliment though, because she’s really pretty…well…. And so are you.. heheh” If felt as if the earth could swallow me whole any second now. The woman in front of me was spectacular, her eyes were as green as emeralds and her posture was nothing short of intimidating. It felt as if she had been staring at me for about ten minutes. “That’s okay” She said. “It happens to me from time to time as well, no need to be ashamed.” She smiled. “What’s your name? maybe next time you do this, I could actually be an old friend of yours.” She put her arm out to shake mine.

The fact that she was so cool about this situation gave me a tiny bit of my courage to speak back. “I’m Clark” I shook her hand. “Nice to meet you Clarke, I’m Lexa.” She scanned my body with her eyes, a tiny smile, barely noticeable flickered on her face. “I’ve got to tell you, you really remind me of someone I knew a while back.” “Is that good or bad?” I asked, wondering what she thought of me. She laughed “It’s good, definitely good!”

Somehow as karma would have it, I realised almost 2 hours had passed and I had to get up early the next morning for the big reveal. “I’m sorry Lexa I have to go, or else I’ll look like a zombie at work tomorrow.” Lexa nodded, taking me in one more time. “Then I’ll see you here next time old friend!” “That we will!” I yelled as I walked towards my drink that by now was room temperature. It tasted a bit weird but I had to drink fast so I could leave. I walked over to the bar and payed my bill. As I was walking towards the exit, the bar was starting to swirl. “Ugh… Mental note: never drink a warm alcoholic beverage..” Something was dripping from my nose. Apparently my nose thought this was a great time to bleed, so it went wild. The swirling had meanwile turned into black spots. I had to grab a bar stool because I couldn’t stand anymore. “Someone please help! I don’t feel so well!” No one noticed me. After a couple more seconds the black spots turned into total blackness, and I was K.O.


	2. Amnose is bleeding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya is stupidely drunk. And Lexa has to usher her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 out of this series, what do you guys think?  
> Keep in mind, im not the best writer please dont judge too much :D

** Clarke POV **  
Smoke, screaming, heat. What the hell was going on? I’m here but I’m not.. falling, falling. My head felt as if it was going to explode. More blood curdling screams. You could almost taste fear hanging in the air. I couldn’t open my eyes; my body wouldn’t move. Like I said. I’m here but I’m not.

 ** Lexa POV **  
“Sooo did someone find a new crush tonight?” My roommate was poking me in my side. “Jesus Anya, I’ve literally just met her and I’ll probably never see her again.” I tend to scare people away, it’s like they lose their voice and/or ability to speak. I never really knew why, but since college people have been treating me differently.  
“Dude! Why didn’t you ask for her number then? I swear, you always let the cute ones go..” She had a point, somehow I had a way of forgetting those simple things when looking at something stunning. I guess that’s kind of a human nature thing, but still, it’s stupid. “Next time I’ll try and ask okay?” Anya started laughing, ”Well if I’m correct you promised that the next time you’ll meet you two are going to be very, VERY old friends. Sooo you already got friend zoned Lex.” I playfully pushed Anya towards the exit. “I think you had enough to drink.” “Muhmuhmuh _you had enough to drink._ ”  
Anya was slowly making progress stumbling towards the exit. “Well looky here! Seems like your _not_ girlfriend girlfriend has taken a nap hihi.” I turned Anya around, trying to see if she was messing around. “What do you mean?” Anya stopped hobbling and pointed towards the last bar stool by the exit. There Clarke, the bright eyed woman I just met, was laying on the ground, blood oozing out of her nose. “Does someone have a tampon here?” Anya hiccupped. “An that’s not funny okay. We should probably help her instead of making jokes. Besides, I don’t think this old floor would do wonders for her back.  
Anya eyed me, “What are you planning? Do you wanna take _hic_ her back to the apartment, and do dirty stuff. Maybe tie her up in your bed?” “Jesus Christ Anya.” Sometimes I could swear that my childhood friend/ roommate was a goddamn psychopath. Even though she’s weird and sometimes even a bit smelly, I still love her with all my heart.  
My mind was meanwhile wondering how Clarke could’ve been totally sober the whole night, and now suddenly passed out. Either way, she should be able to sleep it off somewhere save. “We really can’t leave her here, and I don’t think calling the police would help. Can we?” I looked at Anya who was doing jumping jacks for some reason. “Earth to Anya, hello?” “Hmmm? Wazzup Lexi flexi?” I rolled my eyes, “Are you okay with her sleeping off her hangover at our place?” “Meh, sure, why not. I’m not going to carry her ,Miss I’m so strong I can lift a car.” I chuckled at that totally accurate remark.  
I slowly scooped Clarke in my arms, careful not slam her into the bar on accident. “Let’s go.”

 ** Clarke POV **  
The weird sensations continued, it was like being stuck inside a dream that never ends. Then finally, a voice. It was faint but definitely there, somewhere in the distance. “Clarke? Clarke?!” I couldn’t recognise the voice, though it seemed familiar. Once more “Clarke!”  
My eyes snapped open. Somehow this felt worse than a hangover. My head was burning, and there was dried blood around my nose.  
“Oh Clarke! You’re finally awake. You were screaming like a madman.” An unfamiliar face came into view. Unsure what the correct reaction would be I started yelling. “Wait… Who the hell are you?! Get away from me!” It took a bit of effort but I was finally standing. The woman was staring at me, looking shocked and confused at the same time.  
She took a step back and looked me in the eye. “Calm down Clarke. You didn’t look wasted last night when we spoke, but apparently you really were.” I looked at her a tad bit confused. “Who are you?” The woman sighed. “We did this bit last night, but fine. I’m Lexa, I took you home last night when my friend and I almost stumbled over you on our way out.”  
Alarm bells were going off inside of my head. Yes I did remember her, thank fuck I didn’t make a complete fool of myself last night. Why did she take me to her home though? “Do you always take passed out strangers into your own home?” Lexa chuckled “Well.. no but you looked cute enough and we weren’t total strangers after last night.” “Cute huh?” I laughed to myself.  
In those few moments I almost forgot that my face looked like a pack of ketchup had exploded all over it. “Any way to explain my bloody nose?” “No… when we saw you you’re nose had already been busted. I wanted to clean It up but my roommate said I shouldn’t touch you anymore than I already did. She’s a bit of a bacterial freak, especially when it comes to blood. Also, I wouldn’t advice talking to her, because she’s experiencing a monster of a hangover right now.”  
She looked like she was being honest and she wasn’t blocking my way out of her home. Escape route in case her roommate turns out to be a murderer: Check. Do I have a clue where I am.. Nope. “Ah shit!” Suddenly I had a feeling as if someone had stabbed my brain with a knife. “Clarke are you okay? Your nose is bleeding again. Let me get you a tissue or something.” “I..I..I don’t remember. Oh my god, I can’t remember.. what’s going on?!” I was thinking about where I lived, where my apartment was, my job and my career. There was a weird feeling of something unknown, something that had to do with that dream. It was somewhere in my mind but not clear enough. “Why can’t I remember that... I don’t.” Flashes, smoke, fire, bodies, screaming, fear, death. All those sensations washing over me at once.


End file.
